


Worth It

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [27]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Sometimes George can't remember why he let his hair grow so long. Ringo gives him a good reason why.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Worth It

“Damn it,” George muttered as another gust of wind blew his long hair straight into his face. He brushed it back down, grimacing as he slid a few strands out from between his lips.

“Alright, George?” Ringo asked.

George sighed. “Sometimes I wonder if this hair is even worth it.” And it wasn’t just the upkeep—ever since his hair had passed his shoulders, the snide comments had gotten harder to ignore.

“I like it,” Ringo said, tucking George’s hair behind his ear. “It suits you.”

As Ringo’s fingertips lingered against his cheek, George decided that he liked it, too.


End file.
